Award Season
by xxVictorious
Summary: "Where did she learn to dance like that?" "Why is her hair brown?" Or, Beck and Jade watch the Platinum Music Awards from the RV, and don't know what to do with themselves when they see Cat's performance. However, "She'll always be Cat." Beck x Jade. Fluff. (I'm awful at summaries) Inspired by Ariana Grande's 2018 VMA performance.


**Back again with some more Bade pointlessness. In the same universe as my other stories with Beck, Jade, and Piper.**

 **Inspired by the 2018 VMAs**

 **Disclaimer: I still down own them.**

"I cannot _believe_ that our friends, and Tori, are all at the platinum music awards, but us." Jade groaned, dragging her feet over to sit on the RV's bed beside Beck.

"Both Cat and Andre invited us, we could be there too, _you_ were the one who turned him down!" He reminded Beck, from where he was already sitting on the bed, a bowl of popcorn on one of his thighs, and the remote on the other as he flipped through the channels to find where the awards were being broadcast.

"Because I'm four hundred pounds, Beck." She huffed, grabbing the cheap bottle of wine off of the bedside table.

"You are not four hundred pounds. Besides, you just had a baby, what two months ago?" He patted the seat next to him as an invitation. "And she's the cutest thing ever, isn't she?"

Jade tucked her feet under her hips as she sat beside him, glancing down at the two-month-old who was cooing from the crook of her arm. "She is pretty adorable." Jade conceded, leaning down to kiss Piper on her head. "I've been waiting to see Cat beat Tori for six years. I just wish I could be there to rub it in in person."

"Well, you'll have to settle for rubbing it in tomorrow at breakfast." Beck threw his arm over her shoulders and brought her in to lay against him. "besides Piper's cuter than any red carpet in the world, aren't you?" He directed towards the baby, tickling her stomach to elicit a giggle from the blue eyed little girl.

"I'm sure Tori's dressed ridiculous anyway." Jade decided, directing her attention to the pre-awards red carpet on the television. "Has Cat gone by yet?" She grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it in her mouth, "Wow. That is one ugly bitch." Jade remarked about one of the lesser known artists walking on the screen.

"Be nice around the baby, Jade. " He warned playfully, still making faces at his daughter rather than paying attention to the happenings on the screen.

"Ooh Look-" Jade nudged him with her free elbow. "There's Andre. And Tori. I guess she doesn't look.. h _ideou_ s." She relented, cocking her head at the screen. "That's a lot of sequins for one dress though. Yikes. Not something I'd ever pick, but.."

"Hey." Beck's hand gripped her chin, making him turn to look at her. "I know you're upset we aren't there, babe. I know. But the Oscars are coming up, and that's for me and you. No Andre, or Cat, or Tori." He promised, leaning in to kiss her quickly. "And we'll make sure they all watch from home and talk about how great we look together."

Jade sighed, before nodding and suppressing an eye roll. "I guess we've never been singers, have we."

"You could be. In a heartbeat, but I don't know how Piper would feel having to share her lullaby voice with the world." Beck teased, running his hand over her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Before they knew it the awards were streaming, and they watched as some smaller awards were given.

"Who's on first, Cat or Tori and Andre?" Jade asked, glancing down at her phone. She was scrolling through social media with a perplexed look on her face. "Apparently Cat and Robbie never showed up on the red carpet. Everyone's wondering if she'll even show up to sing. Oh my God Beck, if Tori out sings her by default I'm going to lose my shit." She warned, turning Piper so she was facing the TV too, with the back of her head resting against Jade's chest.

"Well considering they just announced Cat would be on after the break.." Beck trailed off, shaking her head. "Their performance tonight doesn't determine anything. The winners are already decided."

"Yeah, well, if I have to hear Tori's speech about-" Jade changed her voice to her favorite southern belle accent, "all the blessings and great people in her life-" She returned her voice to normal, "I'm going to puke. Everywhere."

Piper giggled at her mother's accent, reaching her hand up to grab at Jade's dark hair. "You like when I make fun of Tori, don't you?" Jade asked her daughter in the same funny accent, earning another giggle. "That's my girl." She kissed the top of her head before she heard the award show return.

Jade took a sip straight from the bottle of wine as she heard them announce Cat Valentine. Beck threw some popcorn in his mouth.

The second they saw her, Beck choked, and Jade nearly spit the wine everywhere.

"Oh my _god."_ Jade wheezed out, coughing violently at the shock.

"Her hair is _**brown."**_

"who let her wear that?"

"Who are all those women?"

"Has she ever even had sex? Why is she singing about this?"

Beck and Jade glanced between each other with wide eyes, blankly staring at the television where Cat was singing. She had a tiny gold two piece outfit on, long, thick brown hair down her back, and thigh high boots.

"Who in the fuck let her out there like that? I know her mother!" Jade snapped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm more shocked about Robbie, I would never let you-"

"OH You don't get to 'let' me do anything, Beck Oliver, and if you ever would try I would use my favorite scissors to-'

"Jade!"

"What?!"

"Um, not the point right now. Your best friend is grinding on a stage right now! In front of millions of people!"

At one particular instance, Beck reached over to cover Piper's eyes to shield her from the behavior on the screen.

"What are you doing, Beck?"

"She doesn't need to see this!"

"She's two months old, she won't remember, last night we had sex when she was 8 feet away from us-'

"SO not the point Jade."

Jade shook her head, and took another agonizingly long drink from the wine bottle. "I can't watch this. Tell me when it's over. " She hid her face in the pillow behind her, listening as Piper giggled innocently from her lap.

"Oh look there's Nona, and Mrs. Valentine." Beck mumbled, breathing an actual sigh of relief when it was over. "She's done."

"Oh thank god" Jade groaned, shaking her head. "I can't believe Cat had it in her."

"Robbie probably did."

"Beck.." Jade warned menacingly. "We will _never_ speak of that."

"Fair enough. On the plus side, Tori can't be that upsetting now, can she?"

Jade laid Piper between them, so Beck could play with her while Jade simply shook her head. "If Vega comes out in any less clothes than Cat, I'm blinding myself with scissors."

Beck shrugged in agreement, offering his hand to Piper so she could hold his fingers. Maybe it was better they weren't there. He wasn't sure if he, or Jade, would have refrained from covering Cat up onstage.

The rest of the award show seemed dull in response. Tori and Andre performed, another remixed edition of the same song they had been singing since sophomore year. It was cute, and a nice performance, but it was dull in comparison to the show Cat had put on.

"At least Tori kept her clothes on."

"Jade.."

"IT's not like I have an issue with it either, but Cat is..Cat. I've known her since I was six. She still _acts_ like she's six sometimes."

"She didn't look six tonight."

"She didn't even have her hair. She wasn't my Cat."

"Jade, she's still Cat. You remember the wild stunts they wanted you and Tori to do. I'm sure she's not some newly minted sex icon."

"Well she better not be."

At the end of the night, Tori and Andre, and Cat had all won awards. Tori and Andre for Best New Group, and Cat for best single. But, at the end of the night, It was announced that Cat was the one who took home the title of Artist of the Year. In her speech, she thanked her mother, her friends, Robbie, and her fans, but most importantly, she directly thanked Jade for 15 years of friendship and support..

"Okay..maybe the tiny skirt was worth it."

After the show, as Jade was trying to get Piper to sleep, she received a facetime from Cat. Jade checked to see if Beck was awake, and when she saw that he was, she answered the call.

Cat was in a extremely crowded and dimly lit room- it looked like a club, when she answered.

"Jadey! I won! Did you see me!"

"Ooh Babygirl, we saw more of you than ever before." Jade raised her eyebrows, shifting Piper so she could sleep against her shoulder.

"Did Piper see me?" Cat giggled, batting her long eyelashes at the screen.

"She screamed just like the rest of us." Jade nodded, trying to show her best support despite being both shocked and tired.

"I wanted you to come out with my mom, but you had to stay with the baby." Cat admitted, with an almost sad tone to her voice. Cat was sad, Jade realized, that Jade hadn't attended her big night.

"Cat.. next year, okay? And when you start your tour!" She promised, trying her best to sound sincere. "I'm still so proud of you. Especially because you beat Tori."

"Jadey.." Cat giggled, "that's not very nice. But thank you. I just missed you."

"We'll see you at brunch, okay? You can even hold Piper the whole time."

"Will she be excited to see me?!" Cat asked hopefully. "I'll bring my award for her to see."

"Of course Cat. She'll be thrilled."

"Okay, Jadey." Cat smiled, turning around when she heard someone call out her name behind her. "I gotta go.. everyone wants to take pictures. But I'll see you tomorrow. Night Jade! Goodnight, Pippa!" Cat made kissy faces at the screen before signing off.

Jade sighed, tossing her phone on the couch. She kissed her now sleeping daughter's head, laying her in her crib and covering her with her blanket- from Cat, actually- before sliding into bed next to Beck.

"She's still Cat?" Beck questioned, wrapping his arm around her waist as she laid beside him.

"She'll always be Cat."

The next morning at brunch, despite Beck's pleading, Jade couldn't help herself.

"So, Tori, Make it Shine is starting to get a bit dull, huh?"

 **More Bade fluff? Of course. Inspired by Ariana Grande's God is a Woman VMA performance.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
